The Team Grows
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Kim and Ron have been informed from Global Justice that they are getting a new team mate! Neither are sure if its a good idea until they actually meet their newest partner!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and all characters related to the show belong to Disney, not me

The only character that belongs to me is well me (Yes I put myself in the story)

This is my First Fanfic, so if it's rough, please bear with me. I hope to improve the stories over time. So here it is

Kim Possible: The Team Grows

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

School had just let out for the weekend, as it was Friday. Kim and Ron had the whole weekend for themselves, unless of course a mission comes up but they would still be together.

"Kim, this school year looks to be the best ever!" Ron proclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Kim could only smile, looking into those big brown eyes of her new boyfriend. "Best ever Ron?" She gave him a curious look.

"Think about it Kim, We are finally seniors, it's the last year of public school, and I'm dating the best girl in the entire world! What could be better?" Ron wrapped his arm around her, making Kim blush slightly. He was right; nothing could make this moment any better.

Then the Kimmunicator played its familiar tone. "What's the Sitch Wade?"

"Kim, I just got an urgent message from Dr. Director of Global Justice. They need to speak with you and Ron right away. Their Jet should be there any moment" Wade spoke with a certain tone in his voice that worried the two teens.

"Wade, any idea on what this is about?" Wade shook his head "That's all the information they gave me; they'll brief you when you get there." The screen went blank "What would be so important that they can't brief Wade?" Ron asked a worried look appeared on his face. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck "Ron what ever it is we can handle it, we are Team Possible. We can do anything, as long as we are together." Kim brushed her nose against Ron's

"You're right KP, Nothing can happen to us as long as we are together" Ron went in and Kissed Kim on the lips.

They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed the Global Justice Jet land in front of them. "Team Possible!" A figure from the jet called out, surprising the two love struck teens. They quickly hurried aboard the jet and were soon on their way to the Global Justice main base.

Global Justice Headquarters

The Jet had landed in a large underground hangar that was the Global Justice Motor pool. The ramp came down and the two teens were greeted by Dr. Director. "Welcome Kim, Ron. Follow me please, we have much to discuss"

The two followed the Director down a long hallway towards the briefing room.

"So Director, What exactly is all this about?" Kim asked, hoping it was good news.

"We feel you two are in grave danger" Ron squeezed Kim's hand slightly "We have reports that the Villains you usually fight have made their plans darker and more diabolical than ever" Director paused as she opened the door to the briefing room. The teens took their seats at the large rectangular table.

The Giant screen behind flashed on as the Director continued "We've spent extensive hours studying footage of you two in action and have done computer tests to see what would happen to you if you were to fight these Villains now." A chart appeared on the screen. "This chart here shows the percentage that one of you would be seriously hurt or killed having fought these villains as they were before"

Kim and Ron looked at the chart, they were surprised that the number was so low. A mere 10 chance of either of either of them getting seriously injured in their previous fights.

The chart then changed "This is the percent chance of either of you getting seriously injured or killed if you fought the villains as they were now" Kim and Ron's jaws dropped, the number had climbed to a 78 chance of either of them becoming seriously hurt or killed. It made the two very uneasy.

"Noo that can't be right, can it?" Ron asked nervously looking around. "Sorry Ron, but these tests are accurate to .002. So these are right" Just what they didn't want to hear.

"However" Director continued "We have run some more tests, which I think will please you two." The screen changed again to another graph. "This is your chances if you had a third member" The graph had a 65 chance of serious injury, not much better but it was a start.

"This is if the third person was as skilled as you two" The graph changed again and the number went down to a 40 chance. "And this is if the third member was a Global Justice agent." The graph changed yet again, truly shocking the teens as the number went right down to 9 chance of either of the three getting severely hurt or killed. But it had one problem that both Kim and Ron knew right away.

"You are assigning a Global Justice agent to work with us?" Kim blurted feeling slightly annoyed that she has to be forced another member on her team. "Don't worry Kim, This assignment was voluntary for the agents to take, and one of our best took it. Just so you know the agent that volunteered for this assignment will not only be part of the Possible-Stoppable team, but will be a student at your high school, and do all the activities you two do. Basically volunteering for this is basically resigning from Global Justice."

Kim was surprised, _someone actually quit being a GJ agent to help us_. Ron knew it too.

The door behind them opened, the teens turned around "Kim, Ron, meet the newest member of your team" Director walked over to make the introductions. There was a rather tall male, dressed similar to Kim and Ron's Mission clothes, with the tan utility belt with holster on his left hip. He had dark Blonde hair and gray eyes. "This is Special Agent Vin Pellegrino, also known as Vin"

Vin held his hand out, Kim obliged and shook it "It's a honor to meet you Kim, its also a honor to meet you Ron" Ron was still abit shocked at this whole thing, Kim snapped him out of it with a elbow to his ribs "Oh, like wise Vin. You really gave up working here to help us?" Kim glared over "RON!" Ron knew by her tone he shouldn't have said that. Vin saw it in her eyes and quickly diffused the awkwardness "Yes, yes I did. I know all about you two, and I'd gladly offer my services to help you in any way"

Kim was taken back, she never saw anyone not get annoyed by one of Ron's foolish questions. She was impressed, as was Ron.

"Now that you two meet, Why don't you head out there and get to know each other better. Dismissed" Director was gleaming with joy, as if she knew this was going to work out.

"Ok, but how do we get back to Middleton?" Ron asked, Kim was wondering the same thing. "No worries guys, I got us covered" Vin pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. Kim and Ron smiled

"Impressive, You got your own set of Wheels, Are they styling'?" Ron asked with his usual boyish charm that Kim loved so much.

"Yes Ronman, these wheels are styling" Vin responded laughing as he put his arms around the two as the headed out toward the motor pool.

_Looks like this is going to be a very interesting partnership ,_Kim thought as the headed down the hall, a new team

Well there is chapter 1, hope you like it.

I'll try to update as soon as I can. What will happen? Will we get along? Stay tuned to find out!

Chapter 2 is just around the corner


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, Reviews Good or bad are appreciated.

This Chapter will have some automotive tech involved, as my character will be the one team member who actually has a car.

The Car in this story is a real car, close to my actual car but better (It is a fanfic)

This chapter will also dive into my past and history a little

This story will have a hero villain battle but by the way this is going, it won't come around till Chapter 3.

The Team Grows

Chapter 2

Global Justice Headquarters

Kim and Ron walked with their newest member down the long hallway toward the GJ motor pool, still curious about their new partner.

"So Vin, What exactly made you want to volunteer to help us instead of staying with GJ?" Kim was nervous asking this question, but she had to know why someone would want to leave the great Global Justice.

"Well Kim, my parents were a part of GJ since the beginning in the late 70s. I always heard and sometimes watched them do great things, and being I was young and impressionable at the time, I naturally wanted to grow up in their foot steps." Vin looked at the two "When I got out of the field academy there was a new Hero squad that really cut into GJs ability to help people and fighting evil."

"Wait, a hero squad? You don't mean" Ron saw Vin nod yes at his question "Team Impossible, they started around that time. I was fresh out of the academy, ready to save the world in my preteen years. Only with Team Impossible, I found myself stuck behind a desk filling out reports and being Team Impossible's unofficial 'clean up' crew" Vin shook his head on that thought.

"Wow, Team Impossible rubbed a lot of people the wrong way" Kim responded, thinking of how the team was trying to stop her and Ron from saving the world. Vin grinned as he looked back "You have no idea how many enemies they made here, which is another reason to thank you. Since you put Team Impossible out of the hero business and sent them to work for us they now have the worst job at GJ"

"There is a worst job at GJ? What is that, like are they janitors?" Ron asked looking toward Kim to see if she knew. Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Worse than a janitor Ron, they now work in the Mail Room"

Upon finishing that sentence both Ron and Kim got shivers down their spine, apparently Vin did too. The thought of working in the mail room was that of absolute horror. The three were glad it wasn't them.

Soon the three returned to the large motor pool where Kim and Ron arrived. "So Vin, what exactly is this 'fly ride' of yours? Is it one of these totally awesome supersonic cloaking spy planes?" Ron's eyes beamed as he asked Vin, hoping that their partner had his own jet. Secretly Kim hoped the same thing. "Actually Ron, No. I never got into the whole plane deal. That and I like being different from the others, that's why I have this"

Vin pointed the keys toward a dark spot in the hangar, Kim and Ron heard doors unlock as the interior lights came on, casting an eerie silhouette over their ride. "You mean your fly ride is a regular car?" Ron questioned Vin with noticeable disappointment in his voice. "Car yes, regular no" Vin hit the keys again, turning a overhead light on over the car, giving Kim and Ron a good look at their partners ride.

The car was all black; the only bright spots on the car were the polished lip around the black chrome wheels, the chrome molding around the passenger windows, and the chrome waterfall badge in the center of the cars grille. Both teens were surprised that it was a 4 door; they expected someone of their age would have a sporty or muscular 2 door car. "Nice ride Vin, but um….. what exactly is it?" Kim was a little embarrassed asking a question like that to her new partner, but Vin gave her a large smile as if to say 'I thought you'd never ask'.

"Well guys, this is a Mercury Marauder. And it's not a stock car by any means. For it to fit the bill for Global Justice work, it's been 'slightly modified' for work….and for some fun too. Now lets get back to Middleton" Vin got in the driver seat of the car, Kim grabbed the copilots' seat, and Ron was perfectly happy in the back of the car. "Very badical interior my man" Ron said buckling himself in, Vin looked back "That's not the only badical part of the Car Ron, Listen to this" Vin turned the key in the ignition, the car roared to life with the intoxicating sound of a V8 engine billowing out the cars dual chrome exhaust pipes.

"Ooooo Me like Vin, me like" Kim said giving Vin an approving look. "That's not all guys." Vin blipped the throttle; under that long hood was a whining noise. Kim couldn't figure it out, but Ron knew what it was "Supercharger, exceptionally nice Vin. This thing must move" Ron gave Vin thumbs up Vin put the car in gear before going to Ron "Like you wouldn't believe, I suggest you two hold on tight." Vin pushed the throttle down, that whine from under the hood became ever so more apparent as they were they overwhelmed with the sound of the rear tires, squealing in protest.

The car soon got traction and launched ahead, Kim gripped the armrest on her door. Ron was frantically trying to find something to grab a hold of as the car sped up the exit ramp with frightening momentum. Unknown for the two teens was that there was a sudden drop off at the top of the exit ramp, Vin knew at the speed they were heading that the car would get airborne and pushed the gas down a little further.

The car hit the top of the ramp, the three could feel the car leave the ground and the interior was soon filled with the sounds of Kim and Ron screaming in fear. The car landed on a small freeway access road, within seconds the car was on the freeway back to Middleton. Vin slowed down to cruising speed and decided to look at his passengers. Kim had a pale look on her face, but her color was soon returning, yet she still had a death grip on the arm rest. Ron who despite being buckled in lay on the floor between the front and back seats, he soon lifted himself up and got back in his seat.

"What do you too think? Too much, too soon?" Vin had a sheepish smile on his face

_Should have gone a little easier on them than you did._ Vin thought to himself as the two were soon able to take themselves out of the terror that they were in.

"That……..was…….totally AWSOME!" Ron cheered as he finally regained his composure. Kim giggled to herself hearing Ron "Yeah that was….um……interesting to say the least" Kim said giving Vin a look Vin knew all to well. "Next Time I'll warn you guys when I do that, K?" Kim and Ron nodded in agreement. Vin was glad, he didn't want to agitate his new partners this early on "So, who's up for some Bueno Nacho?"

"Sounds good to us, right KP?" Kim smirked at Ron "Sounds like a plan"

Vin pushed the accelerator down a little more "Then let's not keep Bueno Nacho waiting" Vin said as the three sped off down the road.

Bueno Nacho

The Black sedan pulled up to the Bueno Nacho parking lot, Vin let Kim and Ron out so they could get their seats and order while Vin parked the car.

Kim and Ron walked into the restaurant, holding hands when a familiar friend came up to them "Hey you two! Where have you been? And who's the stranger who gave you a lift here" Kim and Ron could only smile at Monique's concern. "We had to do some hero stuff, and the stranger is our newest friend and member of the Possible-Stoppable team"

Monique placed her hands on her hips "Since when are you two recruiting new team members?" Kim heard the agitation in Monique's voice as they made their way to their table.

"We're not Monique; It was Kind of Forced upon us. Not to make it sound like a bad thing, it was unexpected." Monique frowned "So who is he, and more importantly is he Cute?"

"Monique!" Kim wasn't really surprised with Monique's question; that was how Mon was. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kim smirked at Mon, noticing Vin walk through the door and head over to their table, "Girl what do you mea" Mon noticed Vin come up to the table and she immediately changed her conversation. "Oh hi! My name is Monique! I'm a friend of Kim and Ron. And you are?" Vin smiled at Monique putting his hand out "Nice to meet you Monique, My name is Vin. I'm also a new student at the high school. Do you mind if I sit here?" Kim could tell Monique was blushing slightly as she moved in allowing Vin to have a seat.

"So Vin, what brings you to work with the Possible-Stoppable team?" Vin was put back by this question; he apparently forgot that Kim and Ron's friends were in the loop as far as their missions go. He tried to form a good answer "Well Monique, I like being able to help people, that and I always wanted to be in a team that actually cared about what they were doing"

Kim and Ron were stunned "Wait, wait, wait. You mean you worked with a team at GJ before you volunteered to work with us? What team was that?" Ron demanded, Kim had the same look in her eyes. _Aw crap, should have thought that through._ Vin thought as he looked at the eyes glaring at him. "It was campus security at the Global Justice Academy. Not one of my better jobs when I worked there." Vin sighed and decided to tell them about his humiliating moment there.

"When I first got out of the academy, the administration there offered me a job policing the campus to make sure everything was good. They assigned me to a group of 5 other agents who had to be the dumbest agents I've ever met. Not to my surprise not one of them was a clean agent, they were taking bribes from the students, letting hazing go unnoticed. It really was a horrible team experience that I'd rather forget."

Vin saw the sad expressions appear on Kim and Ron's faces "Vin, I'm Sorry 'bout that" Ron said apologetically. Vin shrugged "Don't worry about it, you guys didn't know. No Big" Vin noticed a smile appear on their faces. "I'm going to get some food, what do you guys want?"

After taking their orders Vin went up to get the groups food, leaving Monique with Kim and Ron. Monique leaned against the wall in the booth as she spoke "He seems really nice, I think you guys will get along with him just fine" Kim wrapped her arm through Ron's "You really think so Monique?" Ron spoke up "Yeah what makes you so sure?" Kim gave Ron a look "What? How could she feel so confident when she just met him?"

Kim didn't want to admit it but Ron had a point but Monique quickly diffused the situation. "Simple, the way you three have been acting is like you've know each other your entire life. It's like he was meant to be your friend"

Vin returned with a tray full of food, passing out the appropriate meal to the right person.

"So Vin, what style of fighting do you specialize in?" Kim asked , slurping on her soda

"Well Kim, I know 9 different styles of martial arts, I have a black belt in Karate and Jut Jitzu, and I am an expert Marksman and Sword specialist." Something Vin said made Kim uneasy "Did you say expert Marksman?"

Vin nodded putting his holster on the table, the butt of a handgun was clearly visible. "Because I was the best shot out of the whole school I was allowed to use my sidearm during battles with Villains. But don't worry, GJ Policy does not allow for me to take someone's' life. So I use tranquilizer rounds, they inject the assailant with a sleeping agent that knocks them out for a good half hour. It also has a red dye in it giving all viewers the impression that the person was actually shot. It's meant as a psychological deterrent to end hostile activities quickly with out further need for violence. It should come in handy when going against a number of henchmen." Kim had a black look on her face. "Impressive Vin, that should keep all the goons off of us for a while, especially when we need to disarm some doomsday device." Ron said finishing up the rest of his naco.

Kim let all the information sink in._ He is really going to be a welcomed addition when Ron and I go on Missions. _She thought as she finished up her salad. Then that familiar tone rang out.

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP

"What's the sitch Wade?" "Kim, we just go a hit on the site. Drakken has been spotted in Upperton with a new and Improved Doomsday weather generator, I'll get a ride out to you as soon as I can"

"No need for the ride Wade, Our new PARTNER could get us there" Kim smiled over at Vin.

"Global Justice, briefed me on that. Let me be the first to Congratulate you Vin for joining the Team!" Wade spoke so Vin could hear him "Thanks Wade, I hope we get along just fine." Vin said to the Kimmunicator.

"So how is he so far?" Wade said drinking his soda

"He is a welcomed addition to the team, as a partner and as a friend. We're on our way Wade" Kim turned the Kimmunicator off.

"We'll see you Monique" Ron called as he started for the door, Kim at his side.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Monique" Vin said starting after the two

"The pleasure was mine, See you guys at school!" Monique called out as the three waved at her.

So they were in the car and heading toward Upperton, the first mission with the new team.

Ok that was Chapter 2. I hope you liked it, The car will come into play in some other stories, and here it is more of an introduction of the new team mate.

Reviews are welcomed as I want to see how everyone likes this so far.

Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow and will be the revealing of Vin's Fighting style as he is the only one to use a projectile weapon instead of hand to hand combat…..Or is he?

Stay tuned as the Fight approaches.


	3. Chapter 3

Disney owns all rights to Kim Possible I own the rights to my character which is me

I'd first like to thank those of you that have sent me reviews

This is the first chapter where Vin has a chance to show his skill to his new partners, which has a surprising effect on Kim and Ron as well as Drakken and Shego.

----

**Chapter 3**

Vins car en route to Drakkens lair

Vin had stopped by Kim's house to allow the 2 to get their gear and mission clothes on, in no time they were outside of Drakkens lair in the outskirts of Upperton.

It was a very deserted area with a wooded area of Upperton. Drakkens lair was just up the mountain, as it usually is. "Why are all of Drakkens lairs up on some mountain top? Does he like the view?" Vin asked the two teens behind him. Kim and Ron both sat back there to get all their gear together for the mission

"I don't rightly know, I guess so" Kim responded, loading her grappling gun. "Maybe it's the fresh air?" Ron said as he put his gloves on. Vin just shrugged, they were nearing the base. Vin took his hands off the wheel and cracked his knuckles; he brought the car to a stop a short distance from the Lair. They would walk the rest of the way to avoid detection from the sensors Drakken had probably set up on the road.

Vin brought his gun out and ejected the clip, being that he liked the 'old school' approach the Colt 1911 held only 7 rounds and he had to make sure they were all in there. Kim and Ron looked at Vin as he performed this action. Vin slid the clip back into the gun and grabbed the slide, cocking it back in that southing _'click-click'_, sound meaning the gun was ready to fire.

"Lets do this" Vin exited the car, putting the gun back in the holster. Kim and Ron soon stood by his side. "Ready to be fully introduced into out world?" Kim asked with a playful smile on her face. "Ah, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do" Vin responded, noticing Ron was trying to not laugh. Kim was trying not to laugh either but was not doing a good job of concealing it.

"So, what's the best place to gain entrance to this place?" Vin asked

"Judging by the layout Wade has sent us, the Ventilation shaft on the northeast corner" Kim said studying the Kimmunicator.

"Aww Man, It's always a Ventilation shaft, why can't it ever be a door?" Ron groaned.

"Because Ron, that would be too easy. Although I could picture Drakken doing that" Kim responded. Soon the three were trekking to the northeast corner of the lair; the ventilation shaft was just visible from the ground. Kim and Ron got their grappling guns ready, Vin grabbed his out as well. The three shot simultaneously each hooking something on the roof.

They climbed up the ropes soon reaching the roof, Kim grabbed her laser lipstick as she began to cut through the grating, unknown to the three was that Drakken had installed motion sensors on the grates that triggered a silent alarm.

**Meanwhile Inside Drakkens Lair**

Shego sat at the security console, feet up on the small open area the console had. She was thumbing through the latest issue of 'Villain Digest' while Drakken carried on with his typical rants. She didn't listen anymore, or care for that matter. All his plans were the same to her, and usually ended the same way.

Just then she noticed that one of the monitors had some activity going on in it; the silent alarm was just tripped. "Shego report!" Drakken barked.

"Looks like we have some unexpected visitors Dr. D" Shego called back, tossing the magazine aside as she looked at the monitor. She saw 3 grappling hooks on the roof, which were soon joined by three people.

"Let me guess, Kim Possible?" Drakken groaned as he went to join Shego in looking at the monitors. "Yep, and the goofy sidekick of hers." She paused for a second "But who is that guy?" Shego pointed to the person that was with the buffoon and Kim.

"Hmm, I don't know Shego, no matter as they will not succeed this time. Assemble the henchmen, we want a big party waiting for them when they get here" Drakken started with his maniacal laugh.

**Ventilation Shaft**

Kim led the way through the ventilation shaft, holding the Kimmunicator in front of her so she knew where to drop down. "Kp" a voice behind her said.

"What Ron?"

"Just wondering why the big hurry, I am enjoying the view back here" Ron smugly stated.

Vin heard a thump in front of him followed by Ron yelling "Oww!" Vin just shook his head _"They are so funny together, Glad I could be a part of it"_ Vin smiled on that thought.

Kim reached the vent they needed, and grabbed the lipstick again. She sliced it off and placed it aside. She hooked a repelling line onto the roof of the ventilation shaft and quickly repelled down it.

The room was dark; she couldn't see a thing in the room. She hit the floor and immediately got into a defensive stance. Ron was soon by her side; he got into his defensive stance but was rubbing his head from when Kim kicked him for his comment.

Vin was soon right in the middle of the two; one hand was unbuttoning the holster.

The Lights suddenly snapped on, revealing that the three were surrounded by several henchmen. Drakken stood behind them on the raised platform that was his new Doomsday Weather Generator.

"Ahh, Kim Possible and the buffoon. I see you brought another friend with you, just who might you be?" Vin was about to answer when Drakken held his hand up "No matter, you will be destroyed with them, Get them!"

The henchmen moved in with their stun poles at the ready "Rude, isn't he?" Vin said to Kim and Ron "That's Drakken for you." "I still can't believe he can't remember My name!" Ron said as the three put themselves in a defensive circle, back to back to back.

Drakken turned to Shego "See Shego? Everything is under control" just then the sounds of Gunfire came from where the henchmen were. Drakken and Shego spun around.

Seven of his henchmen were on the ground, and the new comer to Team Possible stood there with a handgun in his grip. The remaining henchmen dropped their sticks and ran for their life. The newcomer had put his gun back in his holster and spoke

"Allow me to Introduce myself, I am Vin Pellegrino. The Newest member of Team Possible. And you two should surrender before either of you are hurt" Kim and Ron dropped their defensive stances and stood in awe. They had never had someone clean a room full of henchmen like he did; to say they were impressed was an understatement.

Unfortunately Shego saw the perfect chance to attack Kim when her guard was down. Kim heard a growl and turned to see Shego in mid flight ready to strike her with her glowing hands. Kim was stuck, she couldn't think to get out of the way, She braced for the impact when suddenly a silver flash went in front of her. Shegos hand hit the silver object and she rolled to the floor holding her hand in immense pain.

Kim was confused, 'what just happened?' she thought

She turned back and saw Vin, in his hand was a long silver rod. 'he protected me' Kim thought as she looked at him

"Thanks, what exactly is that?" Kim asked

"Telescoping Baton, One of the perks of working with Global Justice are you getting some cool close combat toys" Vin brought the baton at his side. Kim got into attack position but Vin put the baton across her chest

"I'll deal with Shego, you and Ron stop Drakkens Doomsday Weather Whateveritscalled" Kim smiled as she ran to grab Ron. "Be careful!" The two shouted back to Vin. Shego by now was on her feet and was very agitated. Vin brought the Baton into a sword like stance and smirked "Likewise!" He yelled back.

Shegos hands were glowing "You are so going to pay for that stunt there Vinnie!" Vin smiled "Never been called Vinnie before, but you should still give up while you can" This made Shego even angrier as she charged Vin; She swung at him with her hands glowing that eerie green.

Vin ducked back and brought the baton up to block. Shegos other had slammed right into it causing her to back off as she held her hand in extreme pain. Vin saw his opportunity and went on the offensive, Shego saw him coming and shot plasma in his direction, Vin jumped over the stream and swiftly brought the baton across Shegos back.

She fell to her knees in extreme pain as Vin landed a few steps away from her. She underestimated his skill and what's worse, his weapon. She'd have to keep that in mind the next time they fought. "Still want to continue your beating Shego?" Vin said bringing the baton back up. Shego chuckled a little at that remark; while she hated to admit it Vin definitely pulled a fast one on her.

Slowly she got up to her feet and was ready for the next round of their little bout to begin. "Why don't you try fighting me without your fancy baton there?" She said as she held her back. Vin smirked a little "Ok, I'll bite" He said as he retracted the baton, slipping it into a pouch in his belt. "Big mistake Vinnie" Shego said as she jumped to do a diving attack.

Vin stood there, just when Shego thought she had him he grabbed her wrist and Flung her over him, sending her to the ground hard. Shego shook the daze out of her head as she got up. Vin was still standing there "I'm waiting" He said as he motioned for her to try again.

This enraged Shego as she ran toward him throwing what should be a right uppercut. But Vin dodged the punch and grabbed her wrist again, twisting it this time as he swiftly brought his left fist into Shegos side with tremendous force.

Shego fell to the floor again, holding her side. He definitely broke a couple of her ribs as she could feel it. She moved to get up when she received a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. She fell back on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Vin brushed some of Shegos blood off of his shirt "Well as much as I would like to continue this one sided fight, sadly we must bring this to an end." Vin pulled the gun from his holster, ejecting the spent magazine on the ground.

Shego rolled over onto her back; she saw the gun and began to panic. She tried to get up and run but she was so exhausted, and she couldn't move because she was enveloped in pain.

Vin looked over to Shego who he could see was trying to frantically escape. He loaded one round into the top of the gun and snapped the slide back.

"Don't worry Shego; you'll just be out for a few hours. You'll wake up in a Global Justice jail cell." Vin walked over to her and pointed the gun at her leg. "Nap time"

"No wait don't" She cried _BAM!_

The round stuck her in the leg, she felt the sting and soon the world became a blur as everything faded to black.

Vin snapped the slide back and watched Shego as the tranquilizer took effect.

A noise ahead startled him as he looked up. Kim and Ron stood there with an unconscious Drakken over Ron's shoulder.

"How long were you two standing there?" Vin asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Long enough to see you put the 'Smack Down' on Shego" Ron said as he lugged Drakken over to Vin.

"I take it apprehending Drakken was easy?" Vin said smiling

"Well not quite" Kim walked out to join the two, she had an obvious limp.

"You ok Kim?" Vin asked with concern.

"No Big, Drakken rolled something across the floor causing me to loose my balance and I twisted my leg" Kim said as Vin helped her over to Ron.

"Global Justice will be here shortly, Kim contacted Wade after we got Drakken" Ron said setting down Drakken.

"Ron, you help Kim to the front. I'll carry these two to them. Get yourselves checked out by the medical staff when they get here." Vin said lifting Shego and Drakken over his shoulders as Kim leaned on Ron.

"Was that the leg you kicked me with?" Ron asked in his boyish glee

"As a matter of fact, it was" Kim said looking into Ron's big brown eyes.

"Well it serves you right for Kicking your boyfriend after he gives you a complement!" Ron smiled.

Kim blushed "Ron Stoppable, You'll pay for that remark too"

The two laughed as they headed toward the main entrance. "Make him pay when you get to the Medical staff! So they can patch him up while they are there!" Vin called ahead, trying his best not to laugh. He could see the two of them blush as he said that.

**Main Entrance to Drakkens lair**

Kim sat in the back of an Ambulance as the GJ doctors checked her out. Vin soon stood by the back doors "What's the diagnosis?" He asked

"Just a twisted ankle and a few scrapes, should be good in a few days." Kim said "How's Drakken and Shego?"

"Drakkens' got a few bruises and a concussion. Shego has two sprained wrists, three broken fingers, two cracked ribs, and a hyperextend neck muscle." Vin said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Wow, I'm impressed. No one besides me could fight that way against Shego, although I wouldn't be in the same shape you are in after the fight" Kim said

"I'm Impressed with you two, Doctors say that punch you gave Ron is going to leave a pretty nasty bruise" Vin laughed.

Ron soon joined them by the ambulance as the doctors let Kim out. "Well I think this is one of our most successful missions, what do you think Kim?" Ron said as he went to help Kim.

Kim nodded "This mission is one of the best, and we owe it all to you Vin. You are a welcomed addition to the team. Thank you" Kim was getting a little teary-eyed finishing that.

Vin just held his hand up "The pleasure is all mine Kim, I thank you and Ron for allowing me to be a part of your team. Now lets get back to Bueno Nacho before they close, and we're going to Grande Size. My Treat" Vin said as he helped them to the car.

"Grande Size! Booya!" Ron shouted as they helped Kim in the car.

"Vin you are the Man!" Ron held his hand up, Vin High fived him as he got in the car.

"This is going to be one great partnership." Vin said as he got in the car.

"No Vin, This is going to be one great Friendship" Kim said looking at him.

"You got that right" Ron added as he leaned over to kiss Kim on the cheek, Kim blushed as she returned it.

"Hey you two, not in the car. Now buckle in, we have 30 minutes till Bueno Nacho closes. It's a good idea to hold on to something" Vin said looking at his two friends. The nodded and tightened their seatbelts.

Vin put his foot on the brake and the other on the gas 'power-braking' the car. Smoke poured from the rear tires as Vin released his foot from the brake, leaving 2 black marks on the pavement behind them as well as a large plume of smoke.

"Badical!" Ron cheered as the three sped down the mountain, ready to take on any challengers to world peace, as a Team.

The End

--

This concludes my introduction story; I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome

There will be many more of these stories to come, stay tuned! Ezbok58a


End file.
